A need has existed for a golf swing tool that helps with head location and behind location of a golfer while simultaneously providing information to the golfer about incorrect left and right sway during a swing.
A need has existed for a golf swing tool that is useful with a child, an adult and a handicapped person that is easy to operate and set up.
A need has existed for a golf swing tool that improves the posture of the player which is lightweight and easy to move and can be collapsible to fit a briefcase.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.